vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Historia Zła
Historia Zła '(znana też jako ''Story of Evil ''oraz 悪ノ物語, ''Aku no Monogatari) to seria piosenek tworzonych przez mothy'ego. Seria ta nadal nie jest ukończona. Dodatkowo, niektóre piosenki z tej serii należą również do innych serii mothy'ego. Sama Historia Zła składa się na chwilę obecną z ośmiu utworów. Lista postaci Nie wszystkie z wymienionych poniżej postaci pojawiają się w piosenkach mothy'ego. Niektóre wystąpiły tylko w książkach. *'''Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin) - królowa Lucifenii, Córa Zła. Jej nazwisko prawdopodobnie wzięło się od nazwiska Marii Antoniny. Zakochana w Kyle'u; *'Allen Abaddonia' (Len) - brat bliźniak Rilliane, Sługa Zła. Przygarnięty syn Leonharta Abaddoni, po którym przyjął nazwisko. Zakochany w Michaeli; *'Król Arth' (Big Al) - ojciec Allena i Rillianne; *'Królowa Anne' (Sweet Ann) - matka Allena i Rillianne; *'Leonhart Abaddonia' (LEON) - dowódca straży królewskiej, jeden z Trzech Wielkich Bohaterów. Ojciec Allena i Germaine; *'Germaine Abaddonia '(MEIKO) - Rycerz-kobieta W Czerwonej Zbroi, przygarnięta córka Leonharta. To ona dowodziła rewolucją w Lucifenii; *'Kyle Marlon '(KAITO) - Król Królestwa Błękitu. W piosenkach nie ma dużo na jego temat i przedstawiony jest jako książę zza morza, jednak w książkach jest królem. Jest zaręczony z Rillianne, ale nic do niej nie czuje; *'Ney Futapie' (Neru) - służąca Rillianne, niesamowita plotkara. W rzeczywistości 13. księżniczka Królestwa Marlonu, szpieguje w Lucifenii dla swojej matki; *'Mariam Futapie' (Miriam) - jedna z Trzech Wielkich Bohaterów, przybrana matka Ney; *'Prim Marlon' (Prima) - matka Kyle'a i Neru; *'Michaela' (Miku) - służąca Keela Freesisa, dziewczyna piękna, życzliwa i kochana przez wszystkich. Ma wielu adoratorów, w tym Allena, Kyle'a oraz Clarith. Właściwie jest duchem drzewa Eld, który przyjął ludzką postać z pomocą Elluki. Przyjęła postać Eve Moonlit. *'C larith '(Haku) - Córa w Bieli, odludek z powodu koloru włosów odmiennego od reszty mieszkańców. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Michaelą i razem pracują u Keela. Zakochana w Michaeli z wzajemnością; *'Keel Freesis '(Kiyoteru) - zamożny kupiec z Elphegortu, przyjaciel Kyle'a; *'Mikina Freesis' (Miki) - żona Keela; *'Yukina Freesis '(Yuki) - starsza córka Keela; *'Shou' Freesis (Shouta) - syn Keela; *'Aile Freesis' (Ai) - młodsza córka Keela; *'Elluka Clockworker '(Luka) - Kapryśna Czarodziejka, jedna z Trzech Wielkich Bohaterów; *'Guumilia' (GUMI) - uczennica Elluki, przyjaciółka Michaeli. Tak jak ona, wcześniej była duchem. Przyjęła postać Guminy Glassred; *'Chartette Langley' (Teto) - służąca Rillianne, osiłek, który wszystko psuje; *'Lilianne Mouchet' (Lily) - dawniej dowódczyni armii w jednym z regionów Lucifenii; *'Gast Venom' (Gakupo) - najemnik, dowodzi grupą zwaną Kompania Asmodińska (od nazwy kraju Asmodin); Poszczególne utwory 'Córa Zła '(悪ノ娘, aku no musume) Wokal: Kagamine Rin Tłumaczenie Piosenka otwierająca serię. Opowiada historię Rillianne d'Autriche, które nam zostaje jako okrutna, egoistyczna królowa (czasami mówi się na nią księżniczka, ale rządzi krajem, więc sadzę, że należy nazwać ją królową) kraju Lucifenia w wieku lat czternastu. Zakochuje się ona w księciu kraju zamorskiego kraju Marlon, ten jednak kocha inną. Rilliane rozkazuje swojemu słudze zabić ją. W końcu podburzeni mieszkańcy Lucefenii robią thumb|300pxrewolucję, którą dowodzi kobieta rycerz. Królowa zostaje schwytana i ścięta. Kluczowa fraza "オーホッホッホッホ。さあ、ひざまずきなさい！" // "ohohohoho. sā, hizamazukinasai!" // "Ohohohoho! No już, skłonić się przede mną!" 'Sługa Zła '(悪ノ召使, aku no meshitsukai) Wokal: Kagamine Len Tłumaczenie Ta sama historia, ale przedstawiona z innej perspektywy. Dowiadujemy się, że królowa Rilliane i jej sługa, Allen, są w rzeczywistości bliźniakami. Dowiadujemy się, też zabicie znienawidzonej przez jego siostrę ukochanej jej ukochanego nie było dla niego łatwe, gdyż był w niej zakochany. Mimo to, rozkaz wykonał bez sprzeciwu. Gdy nastaje rewolucja, Allen każe Rilliane przebrać się w jego ubrania i uciekać, mówiąc, "Wszystko będzie w porządku, w końcu jesteśmy thumb|250pxbliźniakami. / Na pewno nikt nie zauważy". Tym samym, osobą schwytaną i ściętą nie jest Rillianne, a Allen. Na koniec Allen życzy sobie, żeby mogli pobawić się razem, jeśli odrodzą się i spotkają ponownie. Kluczowa fraza "僕が君を守るから　君はそこで笑っていて" // "boku ga kimi o mamoru kara kimi wa soko de waratte ite" // "Ja będę cię chronić, więc ty zawsze smiej się." 'Przesłanie Żalu '(リグレットメッセージ, riguretto messēji -'' regret message) Wokal: Kagamine Rin Tłumaczenie Piosenka przedstawia myśli, z jakimi bije się Rilliane po śmierci Allena. Czuje ogromny żal. Przypomina sobie ona spędzony z nim czas. Przypomina sobie także legendę, o jakiej jej opowiedział: jeśli napisze się na pergaminie swoje życzenie, włoży go do butelki i wrzuci do morza, być może ów życzenie się spełni. Rilliane składa życzenie identycznego do tego, które Allen złożył tuż przed śmiercią (?) w myślach - żeby mogli pobawić się razem, jeśli odrodzą się i spotkają ponownie. Kluczowa fraza "君が教えてくれた、ひそかな言い伝え" // "Kimi ga oshiete kureta, hisoka na iitsutae" // "Tajemna legenda, o której mi opowiedziałes." 'Re_Birthday Wokal: Kagamine Len Tłumaczenie Szczegółowy opis tutaj. Kluczowa fraza "黒い部屋　巨大なぜんまい　僕はひとり」/ 深い闇の中の出来事。/ あるいは誰かのみた夢。/ 真実はどこかの光の中" // "Kuroi heya kyodai na zenmai boku wa hitori / Fukai yami no naka no dekigoto. Arui wa dareka no mita yume. / Shinjitsu wa dokoka no hikari no naka" // "Czarny pokój, gigantyczne pokrętło, jestem sam. Zdarzenia mające miejsce w głębokie ciemnosci. Lub też czyjs sen. Prawda jest gdzies w swietle." thumb|330px 'Córa w Bieli '(白ノ娘, shiro no musume) Wokal: Yowane Haku Tłumaczenie Z tej piosenki dowiadujemy się więcej o Michaeli, ale także o jej przyjaciółce, Clarith. Szczegółowy opis tutaj (drugi paragraf tekstu). Kluczowa fraza "生きていてごめんなさい" // "Ikite ite gomennasai" // "Przepraszam, że żyję" Wybryk Zmierzchu (トワイライトプランク, towairaito puranku - twiright prank) Wokal: Kagamine Rin i Len Tłumaczenie Piosenka ta własciwie stworzona została na potrzeby teatralnej wersji Historii Zła i spiewała ją Shimoda Asami. Dopiero potem mothy wykonał cover przy użyciu Rin i Lena. Fakt, że słowo "twilight" jest zapisane jako "twiright" to nie błąd, a zamierzony zabieg. Na swoim blogu mothy zamiescił informację, że to gra słów - nie chodzi tu jedynie o zmierzch. Przedrostek "twi" pochodzi rzekomo ze słowa "twist" (ang. skręcać się, zawrót), a "right" użyto w znaczeniu "prawidłowy". Sama piosenka zdaje się opowiadać o dzieciństwie Rillianne i Allena. Zakopują oni na piaszczystej plaży pudełko (którego zawartosć nie jest nam znana). Uciekają przed złym duchem, który jest głodny i czai się na nich. Nie do końca wiadomu czemu, ale bliźniakami postanawiają podzielić się dniem i nocą - Rillianne jest dniem, a Allen nocą. Gdy się spotykają tworzą piękne pomarańczowe niebo (czyli zmierzch, być może również swit). Mija kilka lat. Zły duch skarży się, że jest wiecznie głodny. Rilliane samolubnie odmawia podzielenia się z nim swoim podwieczorkiem. Allenowi jednak żal ducha i częstuje go. W ramach podziękowana zły duch mówi mu o sekrecie morza (być może jest to legenda o włożeniu do buteleczki pergaminu), o której Allen mówi później siostrze. Kluczowa fraza "私は昼　僕は夜　手をつなげばオレンジの空" // "Watashi wa hiru boku wa yoru te o tsunageba orenji no sora" // "Ja jestem dniem, ty jesteś nocą. Gdy weźmiemy się za ręce, niebo przybierze pomarańczową barwę." 'Drzewna Panna ~Tysiącletnia Kołysanka~ '(樹の乙女～千年のヴィーゲンリート～,'' ki no otome ~sennen no vīgenrīto~'' - Wiegenlied) Wokal główny:Hatsune Miku, wokal poboczny: Yowane Haku Tłumaczenie Piosenka przybliżająca nam przeszłosć Michaeli. Okazuje się, że początkowo była on duchem drzewa Eld, które przedstawiono nam w Chrono Story. Drzewo Eld to to samo tysiącletnie drzewo, pod którym modliła się Clarith. Duchowi było jej szkoda i chciało zostać jej przyjacielem, stąd też poprosiło Ellukę, aby dała mu ludzką postać. Jak wiemy z "Córy w Bieli", Michaela i Clarith zaprzyjaźniają się, a po pewnym czasie opuszczają wioskę i zaczynają pracować w domu zamożnego kupca. Na przyjęciu w owym dworze, w Michaeli zakochuje się Kyle Marlon, książę zamorskiego królestwa Marlon. Potem miejsce znane nam już wydarzenia - zabite zostają wszystkie kobiety o zielonych włosach. Piosenka kończy się smiercią Michaeli, choć ciężko jak na razie dokładnie powiedzieć, co ją spowodowało. Wiadomo tylko, że Michaela umiera na dnie studni i przed smiercią widzi "blond zabójcę". Na koniec, zupełnie jak thumb|300pxLen w swojej piosence, życzy sobie odrodzenia i możnosci ponownego spotkania Clarith. Kluczowa fraza ??? (prawdopodobnie brak) 'Wieża Zegarowa Odgłosów Wskazówek Zegara '(針音ノ時計塔, shin'on no tokeitō) Wokal główny:KAITO, wokal poboczny: Kaai Yuki Tłumaczenie Tak naprawdę piosenka ta może należeć także do serii Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego, gdyż pojawia się w motyw "lu-li-la", a niektóre partie melodii są bardzo podobne do tych z Heartbeat Clocktower. Kyle, król kraju Marlon, odkrywa prawdę o tragicznych wydarzeniach z poprzednich lat - za wszystkich stoi tak naprawdę jego własna matka. Czeka on na na szczycie wieży, której schodami idzie. Nie wie, czy należy mówić "diabeł" czy też "matka". Podczas gdy wspina się po krętych schodach wieży zegarowej, wspomina to, co wydarzyło się wczesniej i bije się z myślami, waha się. Otuchy daje mu Yukina (Yuki) i wątpliwosci Kyle'a zostają rozwiane. Podejmuje on decyzję, że już się nie zawaha - jeżeli będzie taka konieczosć, to będzie walczył ze swoją siostrą, Ney (Neru). Dodaje też, że pewnego dnia - gdy już czas zagoi rany - spisze tę historia własnymi rękoma. Kiedy Kyle już dociera na sam szczyt wieży, okazuje się, że jego matka jest już martwa (?). Kluczowa fraza "『悪』 とは一体何なのか" // " 'Aku' to wa ittai nan nano ka" // "Czym, do diabła, jest "zło?" Streszczenie całej historii '''Źródło: przetłumaczone z angielskiej wiki o Vocaloid. Jak na razie streszczenie obejmuje wydarzenia z pierwszych dwóch tomów powieści. '' W dzieciństwie, księżniczka Rillianne (Rin) i książę Allen (Len) z królestwa Lucifenia bawili się razem na plaży. Gdy zaczęło zachodzić słońce, spieszyli do domu, aby nie zostać zjedzonymi przez głodnego "złego ducha". Allenowi szkoda była złego ducha, gdyż ten powiedział, że nie najadłby się nawet jeśli połknąłby cały świat, więc podzielił się z nim swoim podwieczorkiem. W ramach podziękowania duch opowiedział Allenowi pewną legendę, sekret morza, o którym Allen opowiedział później Rillianne. Po tym jak król Arth, który stworzył królestwo Lucifenii z pomocą Trzech Wielkich Bohaterów, umarł, władzę nad królestwem przejęła jego żona, królowa Anne (Sweet Ann). Jednak kiedy Rillianne i Allen mieli sześć lat, w przymierzu wybuchł konflikt, w którym Allen miał zginąć. Uratował go potajemnie dowódca straży królewskiej (a także jednej z Trzech Wielkich Bohaterów), Leonhart Avadonia (LEON). Leonhart wychował go jak własnego syna wraz ze swojego adoptowaną córką, Germaine (MEIKO). Rilliane zaś dorosatała w luksusie i w końcu została królową. Kiedy przejęła władzę po śmierci matki, zarządziła wprowadzenie bardzo wysokich podatków i przeprowadzanie czystek. Jakiś czas później Allen powrócił do pałacu jako sługa, ale Rillianne nie pamiętałam, że był on jej bratem bliźniakiem. Nadszedł głód. Leonhart i jego pomocnicy postanowili przeszmuglować trochę jedzenia z pałacu do potrzebujących. Rilliane, zauważywszy ubytek w zapasach, rozkazała słudze zabić bohatera. Ney Futapie (Neru), jedna z pokojówek i adoptowana córka Mariam Futapie (Miriam), jednej z Bohaterów, oszukała Allena mówiąc mu, że jego przybrany ojciec ma zamiar zabić Rillianne. W efekcie Leonhart ginie z rąk własnego syna. Po śmierci Bohatera, Germaine knuje zemstę. Tamtego dnia Rillianne zyskuje przydomek "Córa Zła". W czasie pobytu w państwie Elphegort, Allen spotyka Michaelę (Miku) i Clarith (Haku), dwie służace żony zamożnego kupca o imieniu Keel Freesis (Kiyoteru). Clarith, w przeciwieństwie do reszty mieszkańców kraju, ma białe włosy. Przez to przez długi czas żyła w odosobnieniu, jednak Tysiącletnie Drzewo wysłuchało jej prośby i spotkała Michaelę, z którą się zaprzyjaźniła. Michaela kochana była przez wielu i pięknie śpiewała. Nawet królu królestwa Marlon, Kyle Marlon (KAITO) zakochał się w niej. Michaela spotkała go z pomocą Keela, który był przyjacielem króla. Allen także się w niej zakochał. Rillianne jednak była zakochana w Kyle'u i wysłała do niego formalny list oświadczynowy, na który Kyle odpowiedział, że kochana już inną dziewczynę. Rillianne kazała swoim ministrom znaleźć i zabić tę dziewczynę, a jeśli to się nie uda, to zabić wszystkie zielonowłose w kraju. Keel przechował Michaelę w studni i powiedział Allenowi, gdzie ona jest. Allen nie powiedział o tym Rillianne, ale on i tak później się o tym dowiedziała. Allen dostał od niej wiadomość w szklanej butelce mówiącą, żeby zabił Michaelę. W efekcie Michaela zostaje zabita przez Ney Futapie. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach, oddziały rebeliantów z królestwa Lucifenii i Elphegortu dowodzone przez Germaine i zamaskowanego błękitnowłosego mężczyznę nazywanego Kachees (właściwie król Kyle w przebraniu) przybywają dokonać rewolucji. W odpowiedzi na bunt Rilliane zatrudniła Gasta Venoma i jego najemników, zwaną "Kompania asmodińska" (od nazwy kraju Asmodin). Ich pomoc jednak na nic się nie zdała i buntownicy przejmują zamek królewski. Podczas rewolucji Ney zdołała pozbyć się swojej matki, a Allen, chcą chronić siostrę, zamienił się z nią miejscami. Jego plan zadziałał i Rillianne uciekła bezpiecznie. Zanim Allen pozwolił jej uciec, wyjawił, że jest jej bratem bliźniakiem. Rilliane schroniła się przez pewien czas w podziemiach, a następnie została znaleziona w pobliżu klasztoru przez Clarith, która niedawno temu do niego dołączyła. Clarith pragnęła zemścić się na Córze Zła, gdyż wiedziała, że to ona była przyczyna śmierci jej przyjaciółki. Oczywiście, Clarith nie była świadomu faktu, że dziewczyna, którą znalazła (a przedstawiła się ona jako "Rin") była w rzeczywistość nikim innym, a Córą Zła. Jednakże pewnego razu usłyszała przez przypadek spowiedź Rillianne w konfesjonalne i stąd dowiedziała się, że to ona wydała rozkaz zniszczyć Elphegort. Nieco później Rillianne, przepełniona żalem po śmierci brata, udała się nad wybrzeże i wrzuciła do morza butelkę z przesłaniem swojego żalu. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli się odrodzą, będę mogli znów razem się pobawić. Zaślepiona gniewem i chęcią zemsty Clarith zachodzi Rillianne od tyłu z zamiarem dźgnięcia jej nożem, lecz zatrzymuje ją iluzja chłopcy. Clarith zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak samotna jest Rilliane i po pewnym czasie decyduje się jej przebaczyć, jednocześnie przepraszając w myślach Michaelę, że nie mogła pomścić jej śmierci. Kilka lat po tych wydarzeniach, Yukina Freesis (Yuki), genialne dziecko, córka Keela Freesisa rozpoczyna własne dochodzenie w sprawie prawdziwej hisotrii Córy Zła. Książki Pierwsza książka z serii "Aku no Musume", zatytułowana "'Córa Zła: Zakończenie Żółci'" (悪ノ娘 黄のクロアテュール, ''aku no musume ki no kuroateyūru - Clôture) pojawiła się w sprzedaży 10. sierpnia 2010. Jest to powiesc na podstawie stworzonych wczesniej przez mothy'ego piosenek a także spektaklu teatralnego, z tym że bardziej szczegółowa. Ilustracje do książki są autorstwa: Yuu, Ichiki iYunomi. Kontynuacja, "Córa Zła: Kołysanka Zieleni" (悪ノ娘 緑のヴィーゲンリート,'' aku no musume midori no'' vīgenrīto - Wiegenlied). Pojawiła się w sprzedaży 24. lutego 2011. Okładkę książki narysowała Suzunosuke, natomiast ilustracje do dodatkowej opowiastki pt. "Córa Zła: Noweleta Bieli" (悪ノ娘 白のノヴェレッテ, aku no musume shiro no noverette), CAFFEIN. Następnie, 30. września 2011, pojawił się przewodnik po świecie zła zatytułowany "Interludium Zła: przewodnik po świecie Córy Zła" (悪ノ間奏曲 悪ノ娘ワールドガイド'', aku no kansōkyoku aku no musume wārudo gaido'' - world guide). Zawiera on kolorowe projekty bohaterów, opisy do nich, mapy relacji między bohaterami, liczne ilustracje, jak również trzy dodatkowe historyjki: "Przygoda chłopca i dziewczynki" (少年と少女の冒険, shōnen to shōjo no bōken), "Wybryk zmierzchu" (トワイライトプランク, towairaito puranku) oraz "Córa Zła: Spotkanie Srebra" (悪ノ娘 銀のルトルーヴェ, aku no musume gin no rutorūve - retrouver). Okładka jest autorstwa Yuu. Trzecia książka pojawiła się 23. grudnia 2011, a jej tytuł brzmi "Córa Zła: Preludium Czerwieni" (悪ノ娘 赤のプラエルディウム, aku no musume aka no puraerudiumu - praeludium), a czwarta - i ostatnia - "Córa Zła: Prefacja Błękitu" (悪ノ娘 青のプレファッチオ, aku no musume ao no purefachio - praefatio). Ilustracja do obu tych książek narysowała Kitano Tomotoshi. kinocloture.jpg|Ilustracja okładkowa do "Ki no Cloture". midorinowiegenlied.jpg|Ilustracja okładkowa do "Midori no Wiegenlied". akunokansoukyoku.jpg|Ilustracja okładkowa do przewodnika. Aku no Preludium.jpg|Ilustracja okładkowa do "Aka no Praeludium". Ao no Praefatio.jpg|Ilustracja okładkowa do "Ao no Praefatio". Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Serie